


It's a beautiful day and KW is a horrible goose.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Undeath, Comedy, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Destruction, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Morality, F/F, Fear, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kleptomania, Major Character Undeath, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pyromania, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Task Lists (Untitled Goose Game), Undead, Undeath, Video Game Mechanics, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: KW goes out to cause problems on purpose.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's a beautiful day and KW is a horrible goose.

Mourning.

The backdoor swung open, slamming against the railing. A voice inside called out, "Where are you going?!" The goose paused her walk. She lied, "Just going on a walk." The voice inside the house huffed and puffed, "This better not be like the time you went for a "walk" then started a cult!" The feathered horror thought back fondly on that, The cult that started a war that end five whole universes in nuclear destruction. She truthful replied, "No, it won't be anything like that." The loon thought for a moment then spoke again, "Don't get into any trouble." The living dead girl chuckled as she lied again, "I won't!" The door slammed close as she continued her stroll.

KW checked her list of things to do. 

  * Use a duck mating call on a thinking duck. (See if it makes them want to mate.) 
  * Steal a box of donuts from a cop. 
  * Get a box of matches. Have fun ;) 
  * Play Molotovo Cocktail. 
  * Eat a bucket of fried chicken in front of Gyro. 
  * Steal from the rich. 
  * Shove Gladstone into the bay. 
  * Buy or steal the leftover Valentine Day candy for Fran. 



KW gave a wicked grin which displayed all her sharp teeth, clicking her claws together. She breathed in deep and looked to the sky. The sun shined warm and bright. The sky was blue. The grass was green. The bird sang. The trees bloomed with coming spring. Today was a beautiful day and she was a horrible goose. 

The nightmare skipped happily along the sidewalk as she sang aloud to herself, "♪Go over to the donut shop. Sneak in, tip toe pass the cop! Pick me up a crawler and a cup of tea and _Any Other Shortbreads You Happen_ to see!♪" She decided since it was morning and she didn't particularly feel like brains, she'd go steal donuts first. Maybe chocolate milk since tea goes better with brains. The undead noted a police car outside of the donut shop, so she skipped over. A lady cop sat at a table, with a box of donuts as she drank coffee. The black haired and white feathered bird pondered a moment before a tree shading the car. There was a branch that broke but was being held by the other branches. 

The glass wearing, hoodied, form causally knocked on the tree, causing the branch to fall off then setting off the car alarm. The duck ran outside to her car, leaving behind her donuts. The goose noted the cop was familiar... Fenton's Mom? She passed by Gizmoduck's cool mom and walked into the building. Most everyone was busy trying to look at the car that was going off, and letting the green eyed horror make off with the donuts unseen. 

KW dipped into a Mart, taking a mop handle to break all the cameras. Then stole a jug of chocolate milk, a lighter, a box of matches, some rags, few bottles, and some flammable liquids. The only employee working that earlier a shift, panicked upon realizing that the door to the Mart hadn't needed a key to open. Strolling joyfully down the street, eating donuts and drinking chocolate milk as she went. There had hardly been a single hitch in her efforts. Still the task list wasn't even halfway done, there was still plenty of time to get stuck on something. 

Noon.

"Ma Beagle has fleas! Ma Beagle gave me fleas!" The bird chanted as she banged a stick on a trash can lid into the junkyard around her. There was a thunder of foot falls. The Beagle Boys were coming. They were pissed. The rotting corpus threw aside her noise makers. As the thunder grew louder and near, The birdie climbed into one of the piles of junk cars and hid. A massive crowd of mammals grouped in rage, searching for the fiend who dared to claim their mother had fleas. From above, upon a towering junk pile cried out in murderous playfulness, "Molotovo Cocktail!" The crowd scattered as fire came from the sky. Sadistic laughter roared over the explosions and screams. The horror, The nightmare... The goose lit another oily rag, and called out again, "Molotovo Cocktail, rows on the house for everybody!!"

Late Afternoon. 

The body clawed her way out of her _**grave**_. God damn FUCKING Beagle Boys couldn't take a little Fucking prank. KW cursed to herself as she coughed up dirt. Of course, one must notice that her "pranks" are less like keying a car and more like setting the house on fire after boarding up all the exits. The undead nightmare brushed herself off and checked her hoodie pockets. There wasn't anything left. She stared down at the red heart on her chest, she honked angrily at the lost of her **_prized_ tools for _firey destruction_**. The living dead stomped off, choosing to complete her list without her **_Prometheus_**. 

She marched on, seeing Scrooge and Gladstone. There was a display of Duckburg in mini along with a couple of art pieces. The corpus kicked a mousey looking firgure with a bow, The bow fell off. Which gave her an idea. Working as quickly as she could, The birdy knocked off the hat and bummed the gander over. Gander looked at his shirt now soaked, McDuck glared where the force had come from. A grim looking, lady, piece he didn't remember being there before. He looked about for a reason why his hat had tumbled off. A bow laid on the ground nearby. Scrooge picked it, fixing it back to the goose sculpture. He smiled to himself as he put back on his hat. 

He put his hands in his coat pockets, feeling a hole in his pocket. "Hey $20!" His nephew cheered. As the rich man went to regain his money, The "sculpture" picked the other pocket. The trillionaire felt something touching his side, yet when he turned. The art piece had disappeared... It looked so dead and unmoving. Scrooge McDuck blinked and decided it was better to pretend nothing happened. Behind a tree, the living dead girl silently giggled as she counted her loot. The fowl took a skip to her steps. Finally things were looking up KW.

Still afternoon.

Gyro Gearloose opened up the closet. He had need something to clean up the mess in here. But on top of an upside down bucket sat a rotten body eating a bucket of fried chicken. The carnivorous fowl smiled as she looked up from her violent and disgusting consuming of flesh. The scientist backed away in silent horror, a vomit inducing feeling rising from him stomach to his throat. The goose kept eating, the chicken held his hand around his beak feeling deeply sickened. The undead form chuckled mildly, then returned to brutally and hungrily eating the chicken in the bucket. The science chicken dashed off. 

Sunset

A duck mating call was sounded off in the name. The loon opened her door and looked around. Fran saw herself standing with a heart shaped box and a mini duck bill in her mouth. Her own dead body smiled. The original sighed to her Doppelganger, "I'm a loon, not a duck. You stupid bastard." The goose blinked in surprise, then frowned. Francis Petty geasured KW to come inside, she offered, "So you coming in?" The green eyed bird smiled as she went inside. The brown eyed bird closed door behind herself. 

The End. 


End file.
